


Why Josh Can't Date Joey Lucas

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Josh tells Donna why he can't date Joey Lucas.





	Why Josh Can't Date Joey Lucas

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Why Josh Can't Date Joey Lucas  
Author: Perpetual Motion  
Webpage: www.geocities.com/iwannabedonna  
Category: Slash, Fluff, Humor  
Rating: CHILD  
Fandom: West Wing  
Pairing: Sam/Josh  
Series: No  
Spoilers: No.  
Summary: Josh tells Donna why he can't date Joey Lucas.  
Archive Instructions: Only if you send me chocolate cake. Okay, fine, no chocolate cake, but tell me where it goes. :)  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Aaron's. I just make them have sex.  
Author's Notes: It's straight dialogue. I had a moment. This hasn't been betaed except by me, and that doesn't say much.

**Why Josh Can't Date Joey Lucas by Perpetual Motion**

"Josh, you should ask out Joey Lucas."

"I don't want to ask out Joey Lucas."

"She likes you."

"Good for her."

"You should ask her out."

"Donna, go away."

"Don't you like her?"

"Not in a dating way."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm having sex with 'Sam."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Hi, Josh. Ready to go?"

"Hi, Sam. Give me a minute."

"Sam, are you having sex with Josh?"

"Donna!"

"Yes."

"Sam!"

"I'm going to go back to work."

"Finally. Sam, you've got a big mouth."

"That's the first I've heard you complain about it."

"Sam, go away."  



End file.
